spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 111: The Birth of Dracolich
=Kapitola 111: The Birth of Dracolich= Ráno hrdiny na lodi budí povyk na molu. Droki přibíhá mezi svými zastávky aby hrdinům oznámil že na konci této směny je přiběhne zabít. Než stačí kdokoliv reagovat vybíhá Droki zpět po svých pochůzkách. Hrdinové se jen velice neradi probírají ze své alkoholové opičky a domlouvají se co dělat dále. První je na programu snídaně v Ghohlbrorn’s Lair. Varak za barem jim přináší vajíčka a pár piv a skupina uprchlých věznů se domlouvá co dělat dále. Rozhodnou se nejdříve připravit na svůj odchod. Loose Ends Všichni vyrážejí do Blade Bazaaru aby posbírali věci které jim byly slíbeny. Arthur si vyzvedává svůj vozík a jen se smutkem si uvědomuje že nemůže dát klanu Hammercane za jejich mistrovské dílo žádné peníze navíc. Jeho vozík je nyní schopný jezdit po hladkém, kamenitém a dokonce vodním povrchu. Navíc zvládá cestovat po stěnách, na háku jako závaží, dá se nosit na zádech a nebo funguje jako klasický vozík tažený za zvířetem. Faces si vyzvedává svůj klobouk a jeho autorka se omlouvá že nesehnala jinou než šedou barvu. May’Tana si koněčně vyzvedává svou pavoučici a kupuje dalšího pavouka který bude nosit náklad. Na dalšího se skládá zbytek skupiny. Steeder Spider Jimjar s Arthurem nakupují další munici zatímco ostatní obstarávají věci jako bedrolly a zásoby na cestu. Vše je nakládáno na velké pavouky. Všichni potom vyrážejí za Ylsou Hemstack, Duergarkou která jim slíbila mapu. Ylsa se omlouvá že nezvládla celou část své dohody, psaní mapy je prý mnohem náročnější než čekala. Hrdinové jsou opatrní na svá slova, ale uvědomují že hlavní důvod toho proč je Ylsa vyslala na výzvědy je její strach o to jestli Derrové nenašli přístup na povrch. Arthur s Abdulem ženu ubezpečují že se nic takového nestalo a že Derrové a Šedí Duchové přenášejí mince náhodně z povrchu pomocí černého obelisku. Ylsa ukazuje jen malý zájem o něco takového. Hrdinové se potom radí kam dále. Mají plán že pošlou většinu skupiny ven z města aby byli v bezpečí, bojí se, že když šťouchnou do korupce a do lidí jako je Gorlak mohlo by to působit problémy. Rozhodnou se ale, že návštěva chrámu kamenných obrů je stále bezpečnou záležitostí. Cestou si všímají rozšiřujícího se šílenství města. Jeden z Duergarů dokonce chytí Abdula a nutí mu že je Horgard Steelshadow V. král města a že musejí zabít Themberchauda, protože ho posedli démoni. Hrdinové si z toho příliš nedělají a pomalu dorážejí do Cairngorm Cavern aby odevzdali jediný quest který nedostali. Stonespeaker Hgraam První otázka hrdinů směřuje k Dorhunovi, Hgraamovu učedníkovi. Stonespeaker dokazuje že je aprentice v pořádku jeho příchodem. Hrdinové jsou překvapeni, ale nakonec usoudí že rituál přerušili včas. Abdul a ostatní začínají Stonespeakerovi vysvětlovat co přesně se dělo v podzemí města. Stonespeaker vypadá překvapený při zmínění Whorlstone Tunnels a o komplexu tunelů pod městem. Jinak však vše v tichosti poslouchá. Faces a Abdul vysvětlují že Narrak, bývalý člen Council of Savants prováděl v podzemí rituály. Arthur k tomu dokládá rituálové knihy. Abdul ukazuje pytlík nehtů a popisuje Rihuudovu sochu v jeskyni. Vůdce Kamenných Obrů vše poslouchá s trpělivostí. Nakonec hrdinům poděkuje a řekne Dorhunovi aby přinesl jeden z crystalů, druhý obr okamžitě odchází. Hrdinové se rozhodnou srovat si pár informací, přecijen Hgraam je na něco takového nejvhodnější bytost. Faces mluví o démonech které potkali nebo o nich slyšeli. Demogorgon, Diirinka, Orcus. Stonespeaker Hgraam vysvětluje že Demogorgon, Princ démonů je bohem hněvu a nenávisti, Diirinka, šílený bůh Derrů se snaží udržet svého šílenějšího bratra stále uvězněného a sama pózuje jako bůh krutosti. A nakonec Orcus, Krvavý Lord, je pánem nemrtvých a jeho cílem je převést do své armády vše. Faces si vše dobře zapamatovává. Další otázka padá na samotného Deepkinga. Hrdinové již od rána uvažují že přinesou celý problém před samotného krále. Ptají se Hgraama jak se k němu dostat. Kamenný obr jim odpovídá že s doprovodem někoho váženého. Mezi jmény zmíní sebe, Errde Blackskull nebo Gartokkara. Stonespeaker potom znovu odkazuje na svá slova a znovu opakuje proroctví kamene hrdinům. "Something evil stirs in the Underdark. The rock itself cries in pain and horror, and a madness creeps from the blackest depths. Pay heed to the signs surrounding you. A cave with two faces. Rock devoured, and the land overgrown. The pebble believes itself flesh. The earth rejects its wards, and the tunnels shake in fury. By these portents, you shall know of evil's presence and of evil's face. This is what the stones tell me." Potom pokračuje větou o tom že cítí že přijdou velké změny ve světě. Ať už se svět vypořádá s vniknutím démonů nebo ne, cítí že na rasu obrů příchází velké změny. “The drums of war will thunder.. Once again.” /Spoofuješ si Storm King’s Thuder? /Jo Až tato doba, o které Stonespeaker mluví jako o Orderingu nastane, nemusí se prý hrdinové bát, Klan Cairngorn nebude jejich nepřítelem. Promluvu ukončuje Dorhun který přináší krystal velký lidská paže. Stonespeakers Crystal. Věřím že se Vám bude hodit. Dovoluje mluvit s mrtvými, s květinami, s kameny a se zvířaty. Stonespeaker Crystal Hrdinové poděkují a rozloučí se se Stonespeakerem Hgraamem, Dorhunem i samotným chrámem Kamene. Ve městě potom cestou zpět do Darklake Districtu May’tana potkává svého starého příbuzného. Duergara který je přesvědčený že jsou příbuzní a že musí jít bydlet k němu a podívat se na stará alba na jeho půdě. May’Tana i ostatní slušně odmítají a vrací se zpět ke své lodi. Ztratili dlouhé čtyři hodiny z jejich osmi než je navštíví Droki a Grey Ghosts. Rozhodnou es udělat poslední zástavku předtím než navštíví Errde. Chystají se vrátit zpět do Shattered Spire a najít Werze. Skupina společně vyrazí přes provazový most a za chvilku již koukají do svých piv v hostinci uprostřed roztříštěného stalagnátu. Povědomý hlas se ozve o chvilku později. Werz Buckbane Setkání s Werzem nakonec nemá pro hrdiny velkou důležitost. Werz prý brzy opouští město čepelí. Faces si potvrdí svou teorii o tom že obchod se uskutečnil v Mantol Derithu, místě kde Faces ví že je slavný. Nadále si hrdinové potvrdí že objednávku sice učinil Gartokkar, ale ta nejdříve prošla přes někoho jménem Barakul Buckbane, Laird Klanu Buckbane a součást Klanu Lairdů. To jen potvrzuje že korupce sahá vysoko. Gorlak je podle Werze pouze no-name strážník na jedné z bran. Co se ovšem vyjasní je Swirly Blade. Gorlak je podle všeho sběratel zbraní. Je možné že tato čepel byla pouze odměnou. Werz nadále potvrzuje že nebyl napaden nikde cestou ani se ho nikdo nepokusil otrávit. Hrdinové jsou stále ve tmě. Faces Werzovi navrhuje ať se k nim připojí, to ale Duergar odmítá. Hrdinové se nakonec rozhodnou. May’Tana, Myconidi, pavouci, Jimjar a Malcan vyrazí ven z města a vezmou s sebou dračí vejce. Arthur, Abdul a Faces půjdou za Errde a vše jí řeknou. Vejce tak bude z jejich dosahu a větší část skupiny bude v bezpečí. Stool naspóruje hrdiny a ti se vzájemně rozloučí u západních bran. Potom trojice vyrazí skrze Darklake District ke kapitánce stráží. Errde Blackskull, Commander of the Stone Guard Abdul s sebou nese dvojici soch které našli v Murkově doupěti a potom co si je Errde pozve je předá. Bysty byly opravdu vyrobeny jejím rodem. Duergarka vůbec netuší co by s darem měla dělat a tak radši mluví o úkolu který skupině zadala. Abdul postupně ukazuje kapitánce všechny důkazy které mají. Gorlakův dopis Alchymistovi, ve kterém je Errde dokonce zmíněna, zapojenost Drokiho jako messengera, základnu Grey Ghosts v podzemí Gracklestughu a její vstup skrze West Cleft District. Arthur Blackskullové vysvětluje jak pomocí faerzressové jeskyně odposlouchávali derrové její lidi a dávali pozor aby Droki nebyl chycen. Errde je zprávami potěšena ale zároveň rozrčarována. Potvrzuje hrdinům že Gorlak na své pozici nemůže být velkou rybou a potvrzuje svůj strach že korupce bude sahat až mezi Lairdy klanů. Trojice se nakonec s velitelkou stráží domluví na Audienci u samotného krále. Enemy at the Gates May’Tana a ostatní mezitím dorazili k druhé severozápadní bráně. Zde jim velitel stráží začíná dělat potíže. Zřejmě chce úplatek. Mezi slovy propadne “Gorlakův outpost”. May’Tanu a Jimjara to postaví do nepříjemné situace. Vědí že Guard je skorumpovaný, ale ten chce po May’Taně její hůl. Zároveň se ale nechtějí nechat odvést za Errde protože mají v bedně dračí vejce. Začíná dlouhé zastrašování a vyjednávání. Gorlak hloupý není a uvědomuje si že kdyby hrdinové mohli, už dávno přivolají další hlídku. Vše se řeší na společném chatu a Abdul vše předává Errde která je malinko zmatená. Posílají si mezi sebou zprávy, ale Gorlak na většinu z nich nereaguje. Nakonec je to až dlouhý proslov od May’Tany s Jimjarem který Gorlaka zažene do slepé uličky a je dostane za bránu. S absolutní jistotou toho že jsou sledováni odcházejí hrdinové do tunelů a povídají si o Neverlight Grove. The Audience Arthur, Abdul, Faces a Errde Blackskull mezitím dorazili pod Hold of the Deepking. Cestou přes mosty Laduguer’s Furrow hrdinové sledují nepokoje které Duergaři jen tak tak drží aby neopustili Distrikty. Derrové se hrnou ze svých domovů a v neskutečných číslech napadají stráže které se je snaží zahnat zpět. Savanti derrů vedou tyto útoky a malí humanoidi vraždí každého trpaslíka který jim stojí v cestě. Hold of the Deepking Pevnost krále je velká stavba vecpaná mezi dva velké sloupy které vstávají do černých mraků kouře které zakrývají strop caverny. Velké basaltové braziery plné žhavé lávy zalévají fasádu paláce pekelnou září a silné kamené zdi se chlubí kovovými věžemi a cimbuřím. Hrdinové stoupají po dlouhých schodech a dělají si srandu z absence guardů která, jsou si jisti, se dá vysvětlit neviditelností. Nakonci na ně čeká další schodiště, tentokrát ve tvaru U které vede až k throne room. Sto vojáků ve dvou řadách se postupně objeví a jejich pohledy skupinu doprovázejí až k železnému trůnu. Láva stéká skrze výseky ve zdech z černého basaltu této rozsáhlé hally. Teplo je útočné a vzduch zapáchá sírou. Silné černé sloupy podporují těžký strop a na vzdáleném konci hally stojí železný trůn na vrcholu obsidianového pódia. Korunovaný Duergar zapouzdřený v obrovské zbroji sedí na trůně. Vedle něj stojí královská choť v šatech ze zlatých mincí. The Deepking Errde Blackskull předstoupí před krále zatímco Arthur studuje prach na zemi který ukazuje že je od krále dělí nejen 30stop, ale také wall of force. “Můj králi, tito površané zjistili mnohé ve tvém deepkingdomu a přišli tě varovat. Ručím za jejich slova a jsem připravena přijmout veškeré úkoly vycházející z těhto informací. Postava v brnění téměř neznatelně ale hlasitě pohne rukou. Errde si stoupne stranou a udělá prostor pro hrdiny. Trojice udělá krok kupředu a začne mluvit. Mluví o Gorlakovi, O Werzovi, o Themberchaudovi a Šedých duších, o Kultu Demogorgony a Démonech. Král čas od času vydá téměř neznatelný zvuk. Nakonec se hrdinové utiší a čekají. Čas ubíhá pomalu. Po chvilce se ke králi přiblíží jeho společnice která se k němu nakloní, něco šeptá a pak se vrátí na své místo. “Yoooouuuuuuu … “ začne starým a vratkým hlasem král. “..are no longer welcomed in the city of blades……” hrdinové se na sebe podívají. “Leeeeave….” Vztek projede obličeji celé trojice. Abdul vypadá že každou chvilku tasí. “Ale králi! Dělali jsme co jsme mohli! Snažíme se zachránit tvé království!” Žena udělá pár kroků kupředu a je vidět nepříjemný usměv pod jejím závojem z mincí. “Myslím že se král vyjádřil dostatečně jasně drahouškové. Odejděte a nikdy se nevracejte.” Jak žena svá slova dořekne objeví se o kolem hrdinů čtveřice Duergarů. Mají černé kožené zbroje a prázdné pochvy. Empty Scabbard Killers. Všem dochází co se děje. Král je pod vlivem dalšího démona. Arthur na chat používá slovo succuba. Abdulův obličej hoří vztekem. Faces se otáčí směrem k Errde Blackskull která se ještě chvilku dívá do země a pak zvedne svou zbraň a otočí se k hrdinům. “Vemte si toto. Předává velký symbol kapitána stone guardů. Naše armory je Vám k dispozici. Vezměte si co potřebujete a přeji Vám hodně štěstí na Vašich dalších cestách.” Ke konci věty její hlas malinko přeskočil jak pevněji sevřela svou zbraň. Abdul nechápe. “Tak pojďte s námi a ty věci nám předejte?!” “To bohužel nemůžu.” “Proč?!” “Má povinnost leží jinde.” Hrdinům již došlo co hrdá a čestná duergarka musí udělat. “Dobrá…” Jeden z vrahů o kterých se vypráví pouze legendy strčí svou zbraní do Arthur. Hrdinové vyrazí po schodišti zpět k cestě na dno caverny. Za nimi je slyšet Errde která si stoupla přímo před trůn. “Je mou svatou povinností pod okem Laduguera nahlásit korupci na nejvyšším místě v celém království.” Jak hrdinové přecházejí přes ochoz jsou slyšet zvuky krátkého boje které rychle nahradí ticho a pak cinkání kovadlin pod nimi. The Dracolich Vztek hrdinů z trojice přímo sálá. Město které se pokusili zachránit ačkoliv je celou dobu jen nenávidí cinká a svítí kolem nich. Tato nenávist nakonec hrdiny ovládne. Jestli to tu má skončit smrtí a plameny, tak to nebudou plameny démonů. Faces se otočí na své zajatce a pomocí triku je donutí odvézt je nejdříve do enklávy Keepers of the Flame. Před Branami velkých pecí a kováren je přivítá Gartokkar a donutí jejich pronásledovatele čekat veňku zatímco je vede velkými halami do komnat chrámu. Faces pošle skrze obrovské dveře mentalní message a její příjemce o chvilku později dveře rozrazí. “GARTOKKARE!!! JASNĚ JSEM ŘEKL ŽE MI MÁŠ HLÁSIT VŠECHNY NÁVŠTĚVY!!!” Themberchaud, Father of the Flame “Omlouvám se, přeje si srdce výhně opět mluvit s našimi hosty jako první?” “I DO…” “Very Well” Hrdinové následují obtloustlého draka do jeho doupěte naplněného pokladem. “POVRŠANI. POVĚZTE, CO JSTE ZJISTILI?” Abdul a Faces si vymění pohledy. A pak drakovi řeknou všechno. Všechno o kultu demogorgony, všechno o šedých duších a hlavně všechno o tom že se ho Gartokkar a ostatní Keepers of the Flame chystají zabít. Jediné co jim v tom brání je chybějící vejce. Drakův hněv vstoupá. Něco podobného ale přesně čekal. Při zmínce o lektvaru lichství s sebou však škubne. “KDE JE?!” “To nevíme.” “GARTOKKARE!!” Drak zařve na celý palác a hrdinové se vyděsí. Potom obrovská tlapa odsune velkou část pokladu směrem k nim a drak tiše povídá: “YOU HAVE SERVED ME WELL. TAKE WHAT YOU WANT AND THEN LEAVE. THIS PLACE IS GOING TO GET A LOT HOTTER!” Arthur jako první zajede rukami do hromady pokladu snaží se sebrat cokoliv co nejsou mince a podaří se mu vytáhnout potion. Abdulovi to samé a Faces skončí s podivnou věcí obalenou filigree. Drak už je však na cestě ven, rozrazí velké dveře a otočí se doprava kde na něj čekal vůdce Keepers of the Flame. “Themberchaude, Navždyhořící, srdce…” Themberchaud and Gartokkar Jeho slova jsou přerušena obrovskou vlnou plamenů která vyletí z drakova hrdla. Hrdinové cítí horko a sledují jak dech roztavil kamenné stěny samotného chrámu. Drak s řevem mizí v chodbách Keepers of the Flame. “KDE TO JE!! KDE TO MÁTE?!?!!” Arthur s Abdulem vyrazí směrem k východu zatímco drak ničí kovárny a stěny chrámu. Proti nim však vybíhají tucty jednotek které původně stály na ochozech Chrámu. Plní celou chodbu a tasí své zbraně. Arthur se vyděšeně otočí a sleduje jak z Themberchaudova doupěte vychází další Gartokkar kterému právě zmizel kovový obličej. Abdul se usměje a dvojice mužů se zařadí za Facese který je vede ven. Jednotky proti nim mu udělají místo a trojice prochází středem hally. Veňku potom “Gartokkar” rozdá povely Empty Scabbard Killer kteří jen neradi poslechnou. Doprovázení hrdinové míří do zbrojnice. Obrovský výbuch a ohlušující rána se ozve vedle nich jak Themberchaud prorazí samotnou horu ze které vylétne láva a kámen roztavený jeho dechem. “TADY!!!!” Faces se ve svém převleku otočí k ostatním a jeho výraz mluví sám za sebe. “Rychle”. Hrdinové rychle mizí skrze město a panikařící davy Duergarů. Jejich královský doprovod v nevitelnosti čistí jejich cestu. Dračí řev se ozývá za nimi jak se drakův dech změní a ztratí svou ohnivou složku. Při doražení k Laduguer’s Furrow narážejí hrdinové na další problém. Derrové. Zdá se, že bývala otrocká rasa unikla ze svých districtů a teď vyvražduje velkou část duergařích domovů. Stovky Duergarů na mostech sestřelují velkohlavé humanoidy dole pod nimi. Jednotky Stoneguardů a Kavalrachni bojují o schodiště a platformy. Arthur rychle volí nejlepší cestu přes a volnější most. Zvuk křídel za jejich zády je donutí přidat dokroku, ale děs přichází o chvilku později když po pádu několika věží proletí velké tělo nad nimi. “SMRT!” Dračí řev se nese městem a hrdinové zvedají svůj zrak. Dvojice uskočí včas, ale na Abdula něco bolestivě dopadne. Hrdinové se zděšením koukají na obrovský kus hnijícího masa pokrytého červenými šupinami které rychle ztrácí svůj lesk. Arthurův zrak se vrátí zpět k “obloze” zahlédne kostěný ocas z kterého opadává maso a který se stačí na jejich hlavami a mizí mezi Holdem Deepkinga a Velkým Stalagnátem. “Jak to proboha stihl?!” Křičí Abdul a Faces s vyděšeným obličejem žene hrdiny skrz brány. Becoming Dracolich Derrové mezitím zatlačili Stone Guardy o kus dále a začínají proudit z Laduguer’s Furrow. Skupina se dostane přes dav malých humanoidů v boji s Duergary a sledují Draka který právě schazuje velkou věž která se opře o Hold of the Deepking. Hrdinové dorazí skrze brány do Blade bazaaru skrze který se plánují dostat do Overlake Holdu. Žížnivá čára která v ruce drží přesýpací hodiny se k nim blíží skrze dav. Skřipavý hlas pronese “koukejte umřít rychle mám zpoždění!!” a následuje ohlušívá rána skrze Shatter. Jednotky šedých duchů které doprovázejí Drokiho se však nedostanou skrze Empty Scabbard Killers. Začíná bitva. Královští vrahové drží Kalassabraky a Deří lupiče od nich a hrdinové chytají Drokiho. Faces okamžitě proti malému Derrovi používá Hold person a o chvilku později k němu přiskočí Arthur který ho zabije. Abdulova sekera od nich drží zbytek jednotky. Trojici se nakonec podaří ve vzniklém zmatku zmizet z očí samotných Empty Scabbard Killers zatímco Drak nad jejich hlavami ničí město kolem nich. Byl to Abdul který si vzpomněl na tajnou uličku kterou pronásledovali Drokiho několik dní zpět. Skrze ní se dostanou až k Overlake Holdu. Zde desítky Duergarů ze Stone Guardu vybíhají z Armory. Hrdinové s pomocí “Gartokkara” vběhnou dovnitř jen aby zjistili že velká část armory je vybraná. Děsivé zadunění nad jejich hlavami jak se drak otáčí nad Darklakem je donutí zrychlit. Nakonec popadnou části Plate Armoru a vypadnou ze zbrojnice pryč. Cesta skrze Blade Bazaar je relativně jednoduchá jak všichni utíkají z města. Arthur sleduje desítky lodí včetně Drowské které se snaží dostat ven z caverny. Drak který se otáčí nad jezerem dvě z nich potopí. Faces, zbavený svého převleku si při pohledu stejným směrem všimne jejich hořící lodě a Abdul je rád že vyndali grill. Skupina je zastavena před západní bránou kde spadlá a prasklá věž ukazuje obrovskou knihovnu deřích Savantů. Před ní v ulici kolem bílé dlaždice stojí více než patnáct Derrů s ohlými holemi kteří čtou svitky. Další desítka za nimi jim štafetou podává nové svitky. Firebally, Hromové rány, Magické Střely a další kouzla opouštějí mizící svitky Savantů jak rada starších Derrů tyranizuje část města. Hrdinové se na vteřinu zastaví a snaží se odhadnout nelepší způsob jak se skrze čaroděje dostat. V tu chvíli na celou věž a dav savantů dopadne obrovská kostěná tlapa. Ozve se zvuk připomínající nelidský skřípot a černý dech zbaví zbytek Savantů jejich masa, krve a života. Themberchaudova hlava se nakloní směrem k trojici. Red Dracolich “THANK YOU” Pronese obrovský drak s šíleným úsměvem na tlamě zatímco jeho oko uhnije a vykutálí se z očního důlku a padne na zem před Abdula. Hrdinové stojí v úžasu jak Dracolich nadzvedne svou tlapu která bývala červená a pod ní se objeví cesta skrze zeď která končí v tunelu Underdarku. “YOU HAVE SERVED ME WELL, YOU ARE FREE TO GO.” Trojice okamžitě vyrazí kupředu bez jakýchkoliv komentářů než drak změní názor. Obrovské plazí tělo ze kterého stále odpadává maso se zvedne za nimi a pokračuje v destrukci města. Zvuk padajících budov a křik duergarů za chvilku utichá jak hrdinové mizí v zahnutých tunelech z Gracklestughu. The City of Blades is no more.